


Tickets Please

by rory_the_gay



Series: Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autistic Kara Danvers, F/F, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: Kara has a PTSD episode and can’t speak.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor
Series: Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833601
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	1. I don’t know what to title this.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what this was supposed to be. It’s not even that long. I would have made it longer, but I wrote it at 4am this morning then went to sleep. Is that a valid excuse for its level of crappiness?  
> Also, not being able to speak when you haven’t been diagnosed sUcKs. Your parents keep asking you questions that aren’t yes or no questions and you can’t tell them, “Mom, Dad, you know that my therapist also thinks I’m autistic, and I am unable to speak right now. Please stop asking open ended questions and help me get a bloody diagnosis because the medical process or whatever it is has failed me already by not noticing.”  
> Anyone relate?

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head no and slid further into the nest of blankets.

“Do you want to be alone?” Cat asked.

Kara made grabby hands at Lena and Cat and they obliged.

“You’re going to be okay right?” Lena was on the verge of tears. It had been an emotionally draining day for all of them.

Kara nodded.

“Good.”

_ Earlier that day, _

“Tickets please,” The teenager uttered to the three.

“Here,” Lena handed him the tickets and waited for him to give them back.

He did and said, “To your left in theatre four.”

“Thank you,” Lena smiled at the guy and waited on Cat and Kara.

“Hola mi amor,” Kara bounced on her toes.

“Teatro cuatro amores,” Lena pointed to the theater.

“I don’t like being the only one that doesn’t know any other language,” Cat pouted.

“Well I did spend 24 years floating in nothingness, so why not pick up a few languages of the planet that I’ve never been to because it was far more primitive than Krypton and still is,” Kara shrugged and found her seat with Lena to her right and Cat to Lena’s right.

“I went to boarding school and my parents wouldn't let me go home for summer if I wasn’t fluent or almost fluent in another language each year,” Lena sighed at the memories of summers spent alone.

Cat stayed silent.

“What are we watching?” Kara inquired.

“Incredibles 2. Neither of you are epileptic right?” Cat checked.

“Nope and if you couldn’t see Kara shook her head,” Lena replied.

It was when the lights started flashing that the day went downhill. 

Kara felt she was back in her pod again watching as her planet exploded.

Kara squirmed in her seat and let out a few tears.

“Kara are you okay?” Lena put her hand on Kara’s forearm but immediately retracted it when Kara screamed and fell to the floor in fetal position covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut.

“What’s going on over here?” The usher shined her light at Kara on the floor, “Are you okay, miss?”

“What do we do? We could try and carry her out or something? Or maybe wait with her until she can stand?” Cat worried.

Kara shakily stood up but instead of seeing the movie theatre she saw her home shaking and cracking beneath her feet. She stumbled out of the theatre best she could and fell to the floor outside of the theatre. She laid there, eyes wide open and her face full of fear.

“I’ll call Alex,” Cat pulled out her phone and sat next to Kara.

“Kara, you’re safe. It’s okay. You’ll be okay,” Lena rubbed circled on her back.

“Alex said she’ll be here in 10 minutes.”

“Hear that Kara? Alex will be here soon and maybe she can help more than we can,” A tear slid down Lena’s cheek.

“She said to just talk to her about anything,”’Cat

acded, “I was planning on making chicken tacos. Then we could watch another movie. Lord of The Rings maybe because Lena’s a nerd.”

“Hey,” Lena sniffled.

Cat continued, “Then we would cuddle in the bed and just have a nice night.”

“I’m here. What happened?” Alex sat next to them on the floor.

“We were watching the movie and she didn’t look too good so I asked if she was okay and she screamed and she fell on the floor and cried then she got up and stumbled here and yeah,” Lena explained.

“What was going on in the movie when it happened?”

“The screen was flashing. That must have triggered her or something,” Lena was thinking that all of this was her fault.

“Yeah. She has ptsd from the whole planet going kaboom. In a few minutes or so she should be okay to walk with some help,” Alex laid on the floor so her head was facing Kara, “Hey Kara. It’s Alex. Can you tell me what you’re seeing?”

“D- dar,” Kara was barely under a whisper.

“She thinks she’s back in the Phantom Zone,” Alex turned back towards Kara, “Do you think you could walk with me?”

Kara didn’t say anything but she got up with Alex’s help.

“Where’s your car?” Alex asked Lena and Cat.

“I- It’s the black one over there,” Lena pointed to the car.

“Kara probably won’t eat very much or talk at all for the rest of the day and maybe parts or tomorrow, so I need you to have lots of food on hand for when her appetite returns. Don’t touch her without asking before you do. She’ll probably spend a lot of time in bed. Whisper voices only. Little to no lighting. If she does have anything to drink it will need a straw. When we were younger we made our own sign language for when this happened. A lot of the signs were obvious. She would pat her chest over her heart to say I love you,” Alex helped Kara into the car and smiled at the memory, “Kara. I love you but I have to go now. Cat and Lena will be here.”

Kara turned her head to face Alex and patted her chest.

Alex smiled at her then turned to Cat and Lena, “Take good care of her and don’t hesitate to call if you have any questions.”

“Thank you Alex,” Cat gave her a quick hug to Alex’s surprise.

“No problem,” Alex waved at Kara then left.

“I’m driving,” Cat took the keys from Lena.

Kara entered Cat’s penthouse and walked around it like she was refamiliarising herself. When she finished, she went to the linens closet, took all of the blankets that she liked, and put them on the bed. She organized the blankets around herself and made sure they covered her body thoroughly.

“Should we stay here with her or let her be alone?” Lena whispered to Cat.

“I don’t know,” Cat whispered back.

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Lena asked.

Kara shook her head no and slid further into the nest of blankets.

“Do you want to be alone?” Cat asked.

Kara made grabby hands at Lena and Cat and they obliged.

“You’re going to be okay right?” Lena was on the verge of tears. It had been an emotionally draining day for all of them.

Kara nodded.

“Good.”


	2. I still don’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m too tired to give a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to this story.   
> You know that moment when you’re autistic but you don’t have a diagnosis and no one takes you seriously when you try and get one and you can’t just go the doctor because you’re a minor? Yeah me too.  
> You know that other moment when your dumbass older brother won’t put a shirt on and it’s making your dysphoria worse because you’re envious of his flat chest and the love your parent give him over you? Same here.  
> I just want a diagnosis and top surgery.

“Kara, how long have you been awake?” Cat asked groggily.

Kara stayed silent and continued looking at the ceiling.

“Sorry,” Cat realized it wasn't a yes or no question, “Did you sleep well?”

Kara shook her head no.

“I’m sorry that you feel bad. Can I hug you?” Cat hovered her arms above Kara.

Kara nodded and moved into Cat’s embrace.

“I- I-,” Kara whimpered in frustration.

“It’s okay darling,” Cat stroked Kara’s hair, “You don’t have to speak.”

Kara hummed and wiped her tears.

“I’m sorry Kara. It’s my fault. I should’ve taken you and Kitty to a different movie,” Lena said in her sleep, “I am so sorry. I should’ve been thinking.”

“Should I wake her?” Cat asked Kara who nodded, “Lena, honey, wake up.”

Lena stirred.

Kara reached over and nudged her arm lightly.

Lena shot up but calmed down when she saw Cat and Kara. She sat there staring at them. A few tears fell down her cheek, “I am so sorry Kara.”

Cat was about to speak when Kara shook her head at Cat. Kara tried to say a few words but when she failed she stood up and got a notepad and pen.

_ Lena, this is not your fault. It just happens. Please don’t think it’s your fault. It’s no one's fault.  _ Kara handed Lena the paper.

“But-” Lena was cut off by Kara’s finger on her lips. Kara pointed to  _ this is not your fault.  _ on the paper.

Lena smiled at her, “Can I have a hug?”

Kara nodded and embraced Lena.

“Can I join?” Cat asked and giggled when Kara lunged at her.

“This is nice,” Lena hummed contently.

Kara's stomach grumbled loudly causing Lena and Cat to giggle.

“Glad to know your stomach is back to normal. Any particular preference in food?” Lena gave Kara the paper back.

_ Ants on a log!  _ Kara smiled and when she pointed to the paper.

“Of course. Anything else?” Lena moved her head in a way to show amusement.

_ Mint tea please.  _ Kara pretended she was sipping from a tea cup and held her pinky out and giggled.

“Glad to know you’re feeling better.”

“I brought the requested food,” Lena came in with two cups of coffee, two bowls of fruit, one cup of mint tea, and ants on a log.

Kara moved her blanket nest to the floor and Cat was answering emails on her tablet.

“Coffee with sugar and that weird French creamer you like and fruit,” Lena gave Cat her food then went over to Kara’s blanket nest.

“Thank you love,” Cat took a sip out of her coffee, “It’s perfect.”

“And for you, mint tea and ants on a log,” Lena placed the food outside of her blanket nest.

Kara put a hand through the blankets with a sticky note that said  _ Thank you ❤️  _ and took the tea back in with her.

“She’s enjoying the sticky notes,” Cat held up six sticky notes with different things scribbled on them and one with an elaborate drawing of a tree.

Lena smiled at Cat then turned back to Kara, “Do you want us to eat with you?”

Kara thought for a moment before giving Lena a sticky note that said  _ No thank you. _

“Okay,” Lena tried not to be somewhat disappointed then stood to join Cat on the bed.

Cat seemed to notice Lena’s mood change, “She’s okay Lee. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I know. And I know it’s not my fault. I just feel bad. Does that make sense?” Lena looked like she was about to cry.

“It’s okay darling,” Cat pulled her into a big hug.

Kara shuffles out from under the blankets then gave Lena a sticky note then went back in.

The note said:  _ It’s okay Lee ❤️  _ with a detailed stick drawing of herself, Cat, and Kara holding hands.

Lena smiled as she looked at the note.

“See? Everything’s okay,” Cat stroked Lena’s hair.

“Yeah,” Lena moved closer to Lena.

Kara shuffled from under her blankets made sure to grab her ants on a log before joining Cat and Lena on the bed. She snuggled into Lena before getting a blanket and putting it in between them then snuggling into her again.

Kara smiled and offered Lena one of the ants on a log.

“No thank you,” Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara offered one to Cat then happily munched on it when Cat declined.

_ I want to show you some of my music. It’s good. Trust me.  _ Kara wrote on a sticky note and went to retrieve her phone.

“What type music?” Cat asked.

Kara came back with her phone and wrote  _ Indie, alternative hip pop, and Gorillaz because they’re their own genre and you’ll see why. _

Kara played Feel Good Inc. for them and asked their thoughts.

“I liked the part with the guy rapping. He’s good and expressed some interesting thoughts that I like,” Lena had been analysing every bit of the song from the first song.

“Elaborate on that.”

“Well he said ‘We gon ghost town this Motown’. Motown was mostly just songs mass produced with a formula to be catchy and they were all very similar but a hit. He wants to make hits but not by making it all the same and by formula,” Lena explained.

Kara nodded and pointed to Lena.

“I just thought it sounded good. I wasn’t really paying much attention to the lyrics,” Cat admitted.

_ Here’s one called It Runs Through Me but Tom Misch ft. De La Soul. I think you’ll like this one Lee.  _

When the song was over she asked for their thoughts again.

“It was nice and had like a soul feeling to it. Does that make sense?” Cat asked.

Kara nodded.

“I can see why you would think that I’d like it. I feel like the sound is my brain’s happy and calm place,” Lena smiled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed and exchanging music. 


End file.
